henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Clone Babies
Clone Babies is the first part of the second episode of The Adventures of Kid Danger. It premiered on January 26, 2018 to an audience of 1.37 million viewers. Synopsis Feeling that being Captain Man is too much work for just one person, Ray and Schwoz hatch a plan to clone Ray. Plot Ray and Henry are playing a video game called Call of Booty. Rays pocket vibrates, and it is his phone, but Ray does not want to answer it. Henry wins, but Ray does not like it. When they finish the game, Henry asks Ray what he wants to do now. Charlotte suggests that they should answer the Captain Man hotline that was flashing all day, and that they had missed many calls. Ray says that he is to busy, and has to do a lot of stuff, and wishes for more hims. Schwoz shows up, and ask if they said clone. They say not really. Schwoz says that he can clone Ray, but first he needs to take him to a bathroom, because he needs his PNA, which means he needs his pee. So they go to the man lab, where it is taking a long time for Ray to pee, but he was actually making coffee, but Schwoz was waiting for his pee. Schwoz has another idea, but he will need his snot. Schwoz turns it into a squish sac, squishes it into something, he shakes it, and it makes four clones of Ray, but the clones are babies. Schwoz says that if you clone a grown up, the clones would be babies. But then, the babies go missing, so they search for them, and they find them, and see that they are doing certain stuff, but one of the babies is playing with one of Ray's lasers, and it looks like the baby is going to blast them all, but the laser runs out of battery power, but then the baby finds a way for the laser to work again. They decided to use the 3 other babies, since they are clones of Ray, there indestructible, so they use the babies as a shield, but Schwoz does not have a baby. Besides Schwoz, the baby did not hurt any of them. However, the baby escapes in the elevator, and there are only 2 babies, and they see that the third one escaped in the tubes. Henry accidentally says "up the tube", making the baby go up. Charlotte goes up the tube to find the baby. Henry has chained the babies, so they can't escape, but they get the chains off of them. The other baby comes back with chinese food, so he was not trying to escape. Charlotte comes back, and says that she did not find the baby that went up the tube, but then gets sucked up the tube. Then the baby comes back, and lands in the diaper. Ray gets an idea of what they can do with the clone babies. Ray puts the babies inside a rocket ship. Schwoz blasts them into the sky. Ray says that they will be sent to the planet Krooton, and that no people live there yet, and they will have children, and then there children will have children, and so-on. Charlotte tells Ray, that they need boys and girls to have children. After realizing it, Ray, Henry, Charlotte, and Schwoz groan in disappointment that the babies are all up in Krooton alone without any girls. However, when the babies arrive in Krooton, four alien girls look at the clone babies, and then more alien girls look at them, and laugh, causing the clone babies to freak out. Voice Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart / Kid Danger *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester / Captain Man *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Tara Strong as Clone Babies / Alien Babies / Pirate Girl International Premieres *March 27, 2018 (Germany) *April 13, 2018 (Latin America) *May 29, 2018 (Spain) *June 3, 2018 (Greece) Trivia *This would be the second time in the Henry Danger universe to feature someone cloning themselves with the first being Henry Hart in the episode Twin Henrys. *This is the second episode to be about babies. The first episode was "Monster Baby" in Henry Danger: Motion Comics. *One of the clone babies can be seen bringing a bag of B.F. Wangs in the Man Cave. ** B.F. Wangs is a restaurant in the Drake and Josh universe. *The dolphin that appears on the game-over screen of the video game (Call of Booty) Ray and Henry are playing resembles the mascot of the Miami Dolphins NFL team, T.D. The Dolphin. *The video game Call of Booty could be a reference to the game franchise "Call of Duty". *'Series Running Gag:' Ray (In this case, Baby Rays) babbling at the end of the episode. *The planet Krooton is a reference to Marvin Forman’s home Klooton from the Nickelodeon series Marvin Marvin. *Lisa Lillen, aka, Hungry Girl appears in animated form on a portrait. *Schwoz's rocket was first seen in Space Invaders, Part 1 and 2. *Ray mentions film actor, Johnny Depp, who is known for his role as Willy Wonka in the 2005 movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. *There is a sign that says "Schwoz Must Wash His Hands" outside of the Man Cave restroom, which could imply the fact that Schwoz forgets to wash his hands. *The clone babies being sent to Krooton via rocket ship mirrors how Superman came to Earth from a space pod. The only difference here is the passenger(s) being sent from the opposite direction of their home planet. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Kid Danger Category:2018